Glass Strings
by Renhoa0.0
Summary: Dreams are free, they said. But she didn't want to just dream, she wanted it to be a reality. She wanted to be an actress. It was simple, really. But when her brother said 'NO', running away was her next course of action. And so begins, the story of the runaway spoiled brat towards her dream! Or at least, that's how she wanted it to be.


**Ya. Rewritten again. Well, more like combined things in one chapter. I can't seem to get satisfied.**

* * *

**Caught by Mistake: Glass Strings**

**Chapter 1: To be or Not to Be**

"To be or not to be, that is the question." The performer recited as the acting was carried out in front of her. Her blue eyes, as always, were concentrating on their actions, words, and expressions. She was studying them, learning from them, wanting to be like them. But even then, she knew, all these efforts will be futile. It just isn't possible; she always reasoned out without even trying. She realized she's running away but still, she never did stop from doing that.

"You're here." A voice spoke from beside her and she stared up to find herself staring at one man who had always known her better than anyone else, even better than her own brother. That one man who she grew up knowing too well as well. His piercing dark blue eyes were glaring at her and beads of sweat were rolling down his skin. Was he looking for her, she wondered.

She blinked, "Why?"

He twitched, "Why, you say?" His voice was seething and a vein was obviously popping out of his skin. He's angry, isn't he? She inwardly smiled; he's so cute. "You're brother had filed a missing person report because you weren't answering his calls!"

Again, she blinked before she giggled, "I already expected that. Would you like to sit beside me?" She offered which he begrudgingly followed. Silently, they sat beside each other as the play continued on.

"I'm…" He started and she hummed in reply, "I'm taking Business Management." He paused, "At Central University." He informed softly as if talking to a child and trying to make her understand. "In America."

Her mouth opened a bit to speak before she closed it. A smile appeared on her face and different set of words came out, "I see. Good luck, Kanda."

"Yeah." Was his silent reply as he let her hold unto his right hand.

"O fair Ophelia, nymph in thy orisons. Be all my sins remembered."

* * *

March was the month of graduation. Most otome games she played ended during March as well. For her, it was the month of farewell. But this time, she wasn't going let it be just the end of something. This will also be the start for her. She already decided; she will do it.

The sakura fell as she greeted another senior congratulation. Today was their last day in high school and one of those that will leave this school is her closest friend. She wasn't sad; she was used to this since he's one year ahead of her. It's just that knowing that he'll be in college soon is making her feel a little bit left behind.

"Hey," His irritated voice called out to her and she turned, her red hair swaying behind her. She smiled when she caught sight of his obviously annoyed expression. Of course he will be. He was naturally famous and because this was graduation—his last in the country—, a lot of girls have been hogging him for his second button.

She smiled, "Yo, Kanda." She greeted and handed him a tulip, "Congratulations. Can I have your second button?" She requested with a sweet polite tone and a charming smile.

He twitched as he took the tulip from her hand, "Not you too?" She giggled which made him twitched again. He was so fun to tease.

"Of course. I took your second button in middle school, right?" She replied and he clicked his tongue before he took the said button and gave it to her. Although begrudgingly he did, she still beamed, "Thank you."

"Tch. Hurry up before you're idiot brother comes." He commanded as he grumpily walked towards the school gate with her following. She smiled; he's as anti-social as always. As they walked, she noticed the crowd parting ways for them to pass through. Really, he's like a celebrity and being with him makes her feel special as well.

But no matter, things will eventually end, won't it?

"Say, why did you bring me here?" She asked as they sat on a clearing beside a cliff where they used to play when they were just crazy preteens. But he just kept silent as he lied down on the grass. She blinked and turned to him, "What's wrong?" But instead of a reply, his next action made her eyes widen. He pulled her into his chest and they lied there silently with his arms wrapped around her. "Kanda?"

"Shut up." Was all he said before he closed his eyes.

She smiled before closing her eyes as well. Oh well, why not enjoy the bit of serenity? It has been too long since he last went out of his way offered her a bit of peace. It was enough that they fall asleep, letting the wind caress their faces as they spent their last time together.

Until her phone rang and they stirred, that is. "Hey," Kanda nudged her, "Tiara," With that, she blinked her sleep away and took her phone out.

"Hello?"

"Tiara!" Her brother's voice came from the other line and she moaned in frustration as they sat up from their pose. Kanda groaned as her brother's worry seeped out of the phone which she was holding far from her.

"Shut up, baka usagi." Kanda snapped as he took the phone and they started heading out. She stopped walking though and stared at his back. She smiled; he'll be far away from her soon, huh? Just like this, he'll be walking out. "Hey, hurry up." He called as he paused in his tracks to wait for her.

"Coming." She replied as she joined him once again.

Maybe…she can still stay, even for a bit.

* * *

Tiara woke with a start as her alarm clock rang beside her. With a yawn, she stood up and shut it off, not wanting it to disturb her still probably sleeping brother. After clearing her thoughts, she stood up and headed for the bathroom, full intent on going somewhere. Summer vacation sucks, she realized, because there was absolutely nothing to do.

Her classmates were doing things that appeared absolutely ridiculous to her. Her brother is busy making a living for the two of them. She had no other contacts left except for a special friend who is now residing in America, studying for the future.

Future, she wanted to go towards hers as well. "To my dream," she muttered as she shut the shower off and dried herself. She had not tried reaching it because her brother was so vehement on her not doing so. He wanted her to finish high school first before he let her do what she wants. But she was so tired of waiting.

Too long had he stood on the spotlight, doing that one thing that she wanted to do. To act. She wanted to be an actress but her brother had always been serious about education just because he couldn't and he could only rely on self-study. She knew that he's just worried about her—protective, she often thought—but that doesn't mean that her patience wasn't going to wear thin.

"Are you going out somewhere?" He asked he came out of his room in his pajamas.

Tiara smiled at him. His hair—a shade of red like hers—were still in disarray but his green eyes were already as bright as ever. She still loved him, alright, dream or not.

"Not sure," She replied as she looked down at her own attire: a pink skirt, blue blouse, and fingerless gloves. She smiled, "Yup, I'm going biking. Want to come?"

Lavi blinked before shaking his head, "Nah, I still have work." He headed for the kitchen and started preparing breakfast knowing that she cannot even so much as fry an egg or toast bread. "By the way, have you called Kanda? He's been _so _cranky lately."

Tiara giggled, "Isn't he always? Well, I haven't the time. I'll try later." She replied as she took the seat on the dining table, watching him cook their meal. Silence settled in the room and she couldn't help but smile. Lavi had always been such a doting brother. Always, always spoiling her no matter how many times Kanda warned him that doing so would not bode well for her.

She shrugged. It was so great being treated the princess especially now that Kanda wasn't here to scold her. Their parents have long since passed too, so who else was there but her beloved brother. Life was so good.

But of course, she had to be a stubborn mule over her dream.

"Nii-san," She started and he hummed in reply, urging her to continue. She cleared her throat, "I…I want to participate in your agency's audition this summer."

She stated and all activities stopped. A deafening silence overwhelmed the once peaceful room and she couldn't help but fidget in her seat. She had only experienced a cold Lavi once and that was the first and final moment that she told him she wanted to be an actress. She never tried again because angry Lavi was bad…very very bad.

"No. That's final." He answered and no other words were said between them. That was the final straw. She was going to go through her plan and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Lavi had always loved his sister. He wanted to spoil her in every possible way but that doesn't mean that all things she wanted should be given to her. He wants her to continue studying then she'll go to college and experience love like every other girl. Never did he dreamt of her going to showbiz to matter how many times he promised her that she can after high school.

It was partly because of jealousy, he supposed. If she became popular, she'll lose time for him, take him for granted, and eventually forget him. He didn't want that. He wanted to be on top of her priority list until she found her one true love.

But mainly, it was because he was worried. He knows what it's like the business. There will always be competition for the spotlight and you can rarely have your private life. Paparazzi always follow the famous. And Tiara, as spoiled and innocent as she is, won't survive the industry without losing that innocence. She was too sweet for this kind of cruel.

But then again, this was her dream. She wanted to be an actress like their parents were once. She wanted to be on the spotlight so much that she tried so hard until she was finally the main lead in their school plays. She'd always go to operas and plays, watching and observing.

She had been so patient with him. But with Kanda leaving, he can't say the same anymore. She had grown rebellious and it was sending him on the edge. What if she did something drastic? She had already quit the drama club and he can't help but think that she'll do something worse sooner rather than later.

"Lavi-san, it's your turn." A staff told him and he gave her a smile before he stood up. He will talk to her tonight. Yes, that's what he'll do.

* * *

"Hey," A grumpy voice spoke from the other line and Tiara blinked. She stared oddly at her phone before putting it back by her ear. Right. She called Kanda just to confide in him. Like a goodbye of sorts except not really because she'll just be dropping hints that she'll be doing that.

"Hey, how is my lovely friend these days? Dates with Lenalee-san going _so_ well?" She teased. It was all over the news and she can't help but say she wasn't so thrilled. Lenalee Lee was an international Chinese actress and Tiara was feeling quite jealous of Kanda. He gets to be on the television. Why does everyone special to her had to beat her on the popularity?

"Shut up and get over your jealousy." Kanda replied. Ah, he knew her too well.

She giggled. "I can't. You went to America just because you want to be with her. You're such an unfaithful ass."

"Who taught you that?" He seethed from the other line with her wording. This was the first time she ever spoke a crude word around Kanda. Point for her, she guessed.

She shrugged, "Secret." She lied on her pink bed, "Hey, Kanda,"

"What?"

"I miss you."

"Tch. I know."

"Then, bye."

And the line was cut. She sat up and looked around her room. Mission preparation was done. She smiled to herself before she took her bags and started walking out. Out of their life and towards her dream.

* * *

Once again, Lavi found himself wavering as he stood in front of her door. He had given her such a cold shoulder this morning and it worried him that she was still angry at him. Will he talk to her or not? He was confused. If he did talk to her, what will he tell her? He will not let her enter show business no matter what, so what will he tell her? To wait until she graduated? But he knew she was tired of waiting and letting him do what she dreamt to do. What was a concerned brother supposed to do? He was good at reading people but somehow, he found himself lost as to what he was supposed to do.

He sighed before he knocked. For minutes, he waited. "Tiara?" He knocked again and when he received no reply, he grew worried and yanked open the door only to find that it was locked. He blinked; Tiara doesn't lock her door. Immediately, he ran towards his room, flicked open the lights, and took the master key out of the drawer. As soon as the lock was lifted, he opened the door to find an empty bed. His eyes widened and he rushed to her closet only to see that it was empty as well.

She ran away.

He fell and his mind quickly thinking. Where will she go? How long has she been gone? Is she far enough? Why did she leave? Did she leave any letter or message?

With that, he stood up and looked around the room, searching for any clue or message from her. But his hope was lost when he found nothing of the sort. She left without leaving any. Did she not think of him as she made her decision? Did she not consider what he will feel? At least, maybe she thought of Kanda?

He fell to her bed. For the first time in years, he felt so lost. Tiara left and Kanda was not there for him to ask for help. He let a dry smile appear on his face. Kanda had always been the one who found her, not Lavi but Kanda.

He sat up and sighed. Time to file a missing report, like always. Or maybe he'll call Kanda?

Another sigh. What to do? What to do, indeed.

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she wondered the cold dark street while pulling her suitcase and carrying two other bags. The night was cold for a summer night and she couldn't help but doubt her decision. Nevertheless, Tiara shook her head and continued forward with no destination in mind. The only thought that filled her head was that she needed to get a hotel or she'll have no choice but to sleep…somewhere.

Another sigh, "So cold…" She muttered.

What time is it, she somehow wondered. Where was she, somehow, it crossed her mind. But still, she moved forward and forward, not looking up until she collapsed to her feet and heaved another sigh. She was a spoiled girl and knew nothing about life and she dare run away? Funny, huh.

"What am I thinking?" Tiara spoke with a bit of defeat in her voice. "Why did I run away?"

"Yes, why indeed." A voice spoke from above her and Tiara looked up and found herself staring at a pair of thick round glasses. Tiara blinked as the face pulled back from her and she was then able to observe him properly. He was a tall man in his mid-twenties with dark wavy hair, sports stubble in his chin and light fair skin. His clothes were casual with an out of place spandex above a blue tucked in high-waist pants. Tiara blinked again but she immediately covered her mouth when that word escaped her lips.

"Weirdo."

They stared at each other. She blinked and she assumed he did as well before a grin appeared on his face and he laughed. Her jaw dropped for a bit; he laughed at her. She pouted and glared at him before she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Sorry, miss." He spoke with a now more calmed voice and she looked back up at him. "Did you run away?" She nodded. "Do you have any place to stay?" She shook her head. He grinned and held out a hand to her, "Do you want to stay at my place?"

Tiara stared at him in confusion and surprise. She was doubtful; why would she trust him? He laughed at her; he was wearing weird clothes. Why would she accept his offer when she doesn't even know his name? He was a stranger to her and he might be one of those criminals that her brother always forced her to memorize because she might meet them.

She smiled at the memory of him, such a worrywart he is. Protective too. But she was a big girl now. She may still need his support and protection but she can at least somehow make her own decisions. She turned to the man before her.

_Maybe, _she thought, _it won't be so bad. _

And she took his outstretched hand, not knowing where it will take her but merely wishing that it will be someplace pleasant. He was a weirdo and all but, oh well, it's not like she's got many choices.

* * *

Tiara didn't like many things. It rooted from the fact that Kanda didn't as well and she had always been with him ever since they got close. Actually, there are just five things that were on the list of 'like': Her brother, Kanda, herself, acting, and artists. Not really things but those are probably what she'll really like ever.

So, when the stranger removed his glasses revealing those unnaturally beautiful eyes, she found herself thinking about adding another thing on that list: beautiful alluring items. They were a pair of molten gold, addicting and just plain screamed 'rich'. She found herself wanting to retract what she called him.

Tiara was also a naturally curious person and that's why she cannot help but wonder as to what his name was as they sat on the backseat of the cab he had called moments ago. He didn't strike her as Japanese so maybe it was something quite exotic.

"What is it?" He asked and he turned to her.

Tiara flinched when she met those stunning eyes with her blue ones. She's drawn to him, more than how much she expected she will be. Kanda's look was ice cold freezing but his was…downright melting. Suddenly, she felt very small under his scrutinizing stare. She fidgeted and stumbled in her words.

"Tyki," He said. "Tyki is my name."

She blinked and a blush threatened to spread across her face as his smirk appeared on his face. He was still wearing that garb but he was epically handsome. And as decided earlier, Tiara is drawn easily to pretty pretty things.

"I'm…Tiara." She looked down, not able to look anymore and melt.

He hummed, "A nice name."

And with that, she gulped and cleared her throat before turning away and staring at the window of the cab which was passing skyscrapers. Her jaw dropped a bit at the large buildings that were currently surrounding them. Some she recognized as international companies and some were famous for their really extravagant condominiums.

"This…" She managed to utter.

"Ah, that building." Tyki instructed the driver and they stopped in front of a tall building. She was astounded as she stood staring up at the high infrastructure while Tyki took her things and paid the cab. "You like it?" He said beside her and Tiara swiveled in his direction before she nodded once.

"Yeah." He smirked and they walked in the hotel-like lodge of the building that older man claimed to be his home. "Do you really live here?" She asked as they got on the elevator. He merely nodded and chuckled at her curious look. After that, Tiara pouted and glared at the door of the elevator. She did not want him to laugh at her, again. She was not a child, geez.

She was turning eighteen actually and she was already in her last year of high school. She was also treated as the mature one in their class and just because he was older doesn't mean that he can treat her as a child. She's touchy about her age. Unlike most girls who want to be treated younger than they really were, she wanted to grow faster. It was her brother's fault, really. He kept on saying that she had to wait and so she's excited about growing up.

Besides, if you're a child, you're powerless.

They walked silently until they stopped in front of a door with the number 608. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she was really excited. This will be the place she will be staying at for a while until she found a job and a new apartment. Another thing was that this room was a part of a high luxurious building. This will be her first time inside such a…place. Oh, her words are starting to stumble out of her mind. Coming with him was _so _right of a decision. She was a pampered brat, yes she is.

"You ready?" He questioned in which she nodded as a reply. He smiled that sexy smirk again and opened the door, "Welcome to my mansion."

The moment that she entered, Tiara's jaw dropped and she knew she was awestruck. It was beautiful. The moment you entered, you'll be greeted by a living room composed of a sexy red sofa with two armchairs and ottoman which was colored red as well. A large LED TV was posed on top of a black sleek TV table with different players.

"W-what is this?" She stated; her eyes were still wide.

He grinned, "It's my house. How is it?"

She didn't know what to say. Because despite its exquisiteness, the room was unbelievably extremely very dirty. Laundry was strewn all over the place. Broken materials were left unclean and the room was dusty. She didn't even want to look at the kitchen again when she caught sight of the high tower of unwashed dishes. Sure she didn't know how to cook and live but at least she _can _clean. This was…absolutely outrageous!

"This…" She started, "Is absolutely outrageous!"

And with those words said, she started to do a job that he absolutely obviously didn't so much as try to do. She _cleaned._

She immediately stomped over to the pile of laundry, picking them all up and looking for the damned laundry room where she sorted them out and left them in the washing machine and in Tyki's care. She found the broom and swept the pieces of the broken items that she can barely recognize. With the living room done, she walked towards the kitchen and started her job. First, she took all that was to be washed, washed them and then wiped all that was to be wiped and the rest is history. She didn't even want to remember what she did.

Call her a clean freak but she was so sure no one would like to live in such a…dumpsite! Once again, Tiara didn't like many things and one that is included in the list is dirt. She feels itchy and irritable when the surroundings are dirty and so, as she continued to clean the mess that was his apartment, she can't help but flinch every now and then.

She had left Tyki at the laundry room and she can't help but wonder as to whether he's doing is job or not. There's a happy hum coming from the room as she continued to vacuum the hallway. Shrugging, she allowed him to do as he pleased for the moment since this was his house, after all.

She stopped and blinked, _did he take me in to clean for him? _She wondered and thoughts started to enter her mind, reasoning with her that that was his purpose. Despite her brother's idea that she'll get a headache by thinking too much, she was actually quite the thinker. She's the school's number one, after all. But well, she still couldn't beat her brother when it comes to intellect. Lavi's a _geek. Naturally._

Finishing with the hallway, she headed for the laundry room, having lost her previous line of thoughts. The humming had stopped and her suitcase was gone from where she had put it—by the entrance to the laundry room. She blinked and heard Tyki's voice.

"Such a daring girl." He said.

"Who's daring?" She stopped by the door and asked and her nonchalant expression turned into a horrified one when she saw him sitting on the floor with her red lingerie in his hands, probably in the process of observing it. She dove for her underwear and took all of her clothes away—suitcase included—from him. "What the hell?" She said as he stared at her blankly.

He chuckled. He _so _much as _try _to chuckle. _He was a horrible pervert, _she decided. "I must say, your choice of underwear is amusing

"And your choice of hobby is not!" She barked back.

"You're really—" But he was cut off when his phone rang loudly. Her jaw once again dropped as a vulgar song resounded from it. Different profanities were said in such a short period and it was clearly singing about sex. Such a vulgar vulgar song. She decided she hated it when he smirked at her expression.

"Yes, hello, Tyki speaking." He spoke smoothly as he stroked her face and stood up and started to exit the room. She then took the chance to fold her clothes when he caught sight of him looking at her black lingerie with a raised brow. She muttered a 'shut up' at his direction.

And when he was out of hearing range, she decided, she was gonna put up with him because he has a lovely—if not dirty—house, and she didn't. No matter how perverted he is.

She sighed; she had made too many decisions just by meeting him. Maybe coming with him was a bad thing? Another sigh, she couldn't decide anymore.

* * *

Tiara was already in his red sofa, trying to find something good to watch when Tyki finished the call and entered the living room. She was done cleaning by then and she was so freaking tired. She at least deserved to watch!

Despite the popular belief in her school that she did not have time for such trivial thing as television, she really did love it. It gave her the chance to observe and improve her skills even more through the many dramas. It also gave her more perspective and information.

"It's fine. I'll be going then." He bid before he hung up and turned to her. He didn't speak anything though. He just stood there, leaning on the glass slide door that separated the living room and the balcony and observed her. It was not pleasing to say in the least, even if it was a handsome sexy man ogling at her. It was starting to creep her out, actually.

"What are you looking at?" She inquired as she gave him a questioning look, raise brows and all that.

"Nothing. You're sixteen, am I right?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she glared at him before huffing and turning away from him. Her mouth was pulled into a pout, her eyebrows knitted together, and her arms crossed below her chest. She was throwing a tantrum again.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he sat beside him and placed an arm on the sofa. But she brushed him off and continued watching.

Five minutes or so, she gave up. She sighed and turned to stare at him before her eyes returned to the machine that was quietly doing its job. Another sigh escaped her lips, "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a child."

Tyki raised an elegant brow before he chuckled which eventually turned to a laugh. She was suddenly very offended. Her she was, swallowing her pride for a mere stranger and he just laughed. He laughed at her again! "Why are you laughing?" She asked with obvious irritation.

He stopped, still with a smirk, and replied, "You are cute, y'know?"

And then that blush spread across her face. "Shut up."

"Ah, but are you really sixteen?"

"I'll have you know that I'm turning eighteen nine months from now."

"Oh, seventeen then. Still, a child."

"Hey, I'm a _teen_ager, OLD man."

He twitched and then he smirked evilly. She was suddenly scared and shuddered as he took him in. He smirked and grabbed her wrist before he started pulling her into the hallway. "W-Where are you taking me?"

"Ah, I'll show you how _old _I am." He replied with a hint of malice and a satisfied smirk came into view when she paled and started taking back her words.

"Fine. You're not old! Geez, you're like a child."

"Says you."

"Ah! What does that mean?"

He shrugged; she groaned. She was _so _not looking forward to living with such a perverse man. But what can she do? He was her closest thing to living.

* * *

The first thing that Tiara did when she opened her eyes was scream. Her eyes were staring at an unfamiliar scenery and she was as hell as not okay with it. Instead of the blue that was her ceiling, it was painted red; a sexy crimson came to mind.

Her thoughts were jumbled; too many questions were piling up quickly. Where was she? Why was she there? How did she get there? Worse, why was her back pressing against something warm? Her eyes widened then and she looked down to check if she had any clothes on; she sighed in relief finding them there but panicked once she saw the arm that was wrapped around her.

A groan came from behind her and she froze, "Why the hell are you screaming so damn early in the morning?" A voice spoke and the man, she figured, behind her sat up and stared down at her. When her blue eyes met gold, memory of last night came flashing back.

She blinked, "Ah, that's right! You're Tyki-san, right?"

He raised a brow and stretched before he stood up and walked towards what she discovered yesterday was his bathroom. She sat up and found herself on top of the red sexy (she _loves _sofas) sofa which she found out last night was a sofa bed. Then, a thought came to her. She slept on it last night, that she remembered, but when did he slip in beside her?

"Oh well," She shrugged and walked towards the kitchen to find her landlord already ready for the day, making something, breakfast perhaps? How fast can one go from the bathroom to the kitchen? He was so definitely not human. Or did her musings actually take her _that _long?

"What are you cooking?" She asked as she inspected the pan he was currently working with.

"Food. Take a bath and get out of your pajamas. Hm, better yet, just wait for breakfast. " He stated as he took out a few condiments from the (was that silver or platinum?) cabinet and did his thing. Tiara blinked; she absolutely did not understand what this and that is for. She looked around the kitchen and found two mugs of coffee, one half-finished and one was too creamy—like milk had been spilled on it—, on the counter. "Ah, the other coffee's for you." He informed and placed the now delicious omelet looking on top of the counter.

She smiled and sat on one of the swivel stools that were installed on the counter. His kitchen was really nice; it was _so _complete. The kitchen was a U-kitchen that was just a few steps from the living room. His cabinets were cool and probably the only thing she didn't clean last night and well, the counter is made of cool marble.

She took a sip of coffee and stared at him as he sat across her and took a sip of his own coffee, "Why'd you make mine too creamy and sweet?" She asked, taking the fork that he handed and took a bite of the omelet. It was really good.

He looked up at her after he took a bite and blinked, "Do you not like it? I thought you would because you remind me of my niece."

Tiara raised a brow, "And how old is she?"

"Around her early teens."

She twitched and decided not to comment and continued eating the breakfast that he cooked for the two of them. "Old man." She mumbled indignantly and huffed her cheeks, like a child throwing a tantrum. Quietly, they continued breakfast until his phone rang once again and her jaw dropped again. Ugh, such vulgar song.

"Yes, Tyki speaking," He excused himself and went to the direction of the balcony. Tiara's eyes followed him as he closed the glass doors and thought to herself. As of this moment, she concluded that she was feeling so at home and so close to the older man. You know, the kind of closeness you have with your longest friend. Well, she's still not taking back that weirdo thing because he _is_, but she kind of got over the weird look. Apparently, he said so himself, he likes cosplaying that's why he was dressed like that. But now that she thought clearly about it, who would cosplay like _that_?

She shrugged once again and continued breakfast. Finishing her coffee, she left him a slice of the omelet and made her way to her suitcase and took out a white short, hoodie and her, well, other things before she headed to the bathroom and locked herself in. She smiled and allowed herself to enjoy taking a bath in a really nice bathtub that was his. And for moments in that haven, she forgot where she was and why she was even there. Such bliss can only be satisfied by a cool dip in an elegant bathroom of an elegant—though dirty—condominium.

"Tiara-san?," His voice came and she blinked her eyes open. A knock and another blinked, "Are you still alive in there?"

She blinked again and stared at the door, "Ah! I'm fine." She replied and continued her bath. Damned bathtub; she almost fell asleep. Tiara let a yawn escape her as she wiped her wet hair with her pink towel. Humming to her favorite tune, she saw Tyki had exited his room all dressed up. She blinked, "Where are you going, Tyki-san?"

Said man looked up at her as he fixed the sleeve of his white polo, "Ah, work."

She cocked her head to the side and blinked. A thought then came to her, what was his work? He didn't look like the type that has, you know, simple work. Another thing was that he looks European, definitely not Japanese. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of work do you do?" He blinked at her and she blinked back. He was staring at her as if asking her if she was serious, "Tyki-san?"

He smirked, "Ah, just something. By the way, are you leaving as well?" He asked as he seemingly inspected her attire.

Tiara nodded and smiled, "Yes. To fulfill my dreams." At her reply, he raised a brow before he shrugged and started for the door.

"Do you want me to take you there?" He inquired.

"You have a car?"

And you bet he did. Gorgeous was the word that came to mind the moment she laid her eyes on his sexy Jaguar. Her eyes were practically gleaming. Even her brother who was starting to earn buckets doesn't have a really cool car like this one and damn…uh, she was speechless. "You like it?" He asked with that smirk once again. She turned to him with a large grin and nodded. Like it? She didn't; she loves it.

"Well, for the lady?" He said as he opened the door for her. Excitedly, she entered and started inspecting each nook and cranny of the car. Tyki followed her inside and stared at her before he smirked and brought the car to life. If possible, she grew more excited and then, at that same time, a scream escaped her lips as she finally came to a realization of who he was and what he does.

He stared at her inquisitively with a perfectly raised brow and clear golden eyes. She covered her mouth and tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths as the car stopped with the red lights and the silent grew. He didn't speak. It was as if he was giving her time to process the thoughts that were suddenly rushing in and out of her. Maybe he knew what she now realized?

Finally being able to calm herself, she sighed and turned to him with a serious expression. "You're Tyki Mikk." She started and she closed her eyes and then opened them again, "And you're the top International Actor from the Noah Agency, right?"

She blinked. Tyki Mikk. She cursed inwardly. He was her brother's frequent drinking buddy. But…he didn't know that, did he? She didn't gave him her last name and well, being a red-head can be normal…right?

He nodded and smirked, "You finally got it, Tiara-san."

Right. Her composure vanished then and there. She screamed like the fangirl she is and immediately took out a pen and her notebook which was boldly titled, Autograph Book of Rivals. She was totally high now. Luck was finally riding with her, huh? Tyki Mikk as a housemate—landlord—is certainly _nice. _

Once again, her previous thoughts about him knowing who she was were forgotten and she tried to give him the notebook but realized he was driving. She pouted disappointedly in which he just merely chuckled. "So, where are you headed?" He started.

She looked up at him and smiled, "To an audition."

"Audition?"

"I'll be an artist, just like you, Tyki-san."

"Well I'll be damned," He replied with mock surprise as that smirk can to view again. She blinked at him, wondering whether it was wrong of her to do that, "Is that your dream?" She nodded at his inquiry. His smirked widened, "Good luck then. I'm sure you'll be a great child actress."

She twitched and glared at him but she was still smiling with glee, "Shut up, old man."

* * *

Many things happen in one's car. Tyki believe this so he wasn't surprise with the turn of events. Just last night, he was enjoying having a new temporary toy to play with and now, he was driving said toy towards the direction of his agency's rival company to be a rival artist. _How cruel, _he thought mockingly.

But anyway, he had just shrugged it off. She was his; he had decided the moment he took her in. He wasn't actually planning to, really. It was supposedly one of those nights where he just wondered off the streets to be 'normal' Tyki when he caught sight of her ridiculously pink suitcase.

It's what pulled him in, he guessed. The item was pink, abnormally pinky pink with no flowers. Just plain bright pink. It was interesting to him especially after he heard her say that she had ran away. And that's when he decided to play with her for a while. He was kind of missing his play things from Portugal, after all.

Then, they got home and she entertained her with her antics: acting like a child and clean freak. He wanted to keep her then. So with that, he's sure that even if she was accepted in The Order, she will still be living with him. She was still _his._ For a while, that is.

"Tyki-san, you're creeping me out. Quit staring." She stated and his smirked widened. He had noticed it from last night, she was jittery with his 'dark' side. More so now that he's in usual attire. She's attracted to him, undeniably, especially after finding out that he's an actor.

"Why, doesn't it please you?" He replied with a raised brow.

She shook her head, "No. But really, you're…" She stopped and a quiet ride followed. It wasn't long before stopped in front of The Order's main building where most auditions were held. She stepped out of the car and stood on his side, giving him a rather jittery expression. He raised a brow as she continued to fidget, hands clasped behind her.

"Do you have something to tell me?" He urged her.

She blinked and looked directly in his eyes, "Can I still come back to…your unit?" She asked while biting her lip. He smirked; she looked so adorable at the moment. He was going to eat her as soon as possible and be done with it. Maybe once or twice?

He shrugged, "I'll be picking you up." And he drove away. As much as he wanted to stay and seduce her, he still had work which will seduce the world. And that, my friends, is acting.

He was marvelous, fantastic, and all women in this world adored him. Tyki had never been disliked or looked down upon. That's why he decided to be an actor. As an actor, he will be seen by the whole world. And then, they would bow to him, figuratively at least.

Another factor was the Earl. It was no secret that he was from a royal lineage and the Earl is their family head. What he says is the rule and after seeing Tyki's popularity and talent, he was ordered to act, so act he did. It boosted his ego and the family's connection. It was a win-win situation.

But eventually, he learned the rope of the entertainment business. If you want to be at the top, you have to pull someone down. There are only a few spots and only those deserving can grab the people's attention. That's why dirty tricks were never not an option to him. If he needed to use another person to stay on the top, he will. And at the moment, causing a bit of a turmoil with his current status might increase his popularity.

He contemplated even though he rarely did. He wasn't sure if Tiara had the talent but if she did, then she will make it in The Order and be an actress. Then, he could release a rumor that he's currently in a relationship with an upcoming actress from a rival company. And Tyki is never tied down. That's what'll keep the press coming: his reasons for being in a relationship.

Hmmm…_it is nice._ Ah, and maybe that way, he'll have a reason to keep her in as his pet. Rhode likes to play with his toys, anyway.

So, Tyki pulled out his phone and dialed a certain someone from The Order. He had to make sure that Tiara would get in. He'll worry about her acting later.

* * *

Allen Walker was the altruistic man the good guys love. He can be the definite meaning of virtue if he wanted to but he choose not to. Simply because being good in and out means that you cannot, by any means, cheat and cheating is his _life_, both literal and figurative.

He sat in the conference room, playing cards with an obviously loosing supervisor who betted on a whole week of dinner, all expenses paid by him. Allen was almost smirking with the pale look on Komui Lee's face. Everybody knows of his gigantic appetite that he could already guess how horrified the head is with the future of his wallet and credit cards.

As the game ended with a cry of anguish from the supervisor, his phone rang and altruistic Allen came back, answering the machine with a smile and a preppy tone.

"_Why hello there, you seem to be in a good mood for a favor," _His not-so-much-friend-but-still-a-friend's voice seeped from the other line and his mood easily dampened. Tyki was not his favorite friend simply because the damned bastard was a bi-polar who nearly ran over him with his Jaguar just because he was so small, bastard didn't notice him.

But of course, if they didn't count that encounter, they were good acquaintance. Allen helped the manipulative man pull some strings whenever he thinks it's necessary and fine. And as expected, it is one of the times he was needed. Bastard only calls when he does need help.

"What is it now?" He replied as he walked out of the conference room and to the elevator. He was heading for the Newcomer's Audition. Lunch break would be over and ten minutes and to be late was not an option. His mentor will kill him once they meet again.

"_Well, it's about the Newcomer's Audition," _Tyki started, _"My toy is in there. Can you pull some strings and make sure she gets qualified?"_

Allen groaned. Tyki was starting to get overconfident with the help that he will be getting. Allen was still under the _training _area and he was still not qualified to make _that _kind of decision. The Newcomer's Audition was a serious matter than only the higher ups can make decisions for. It's the selection of the new batch that will increase The Order's pull.

"No. You know I can't." Allen replied. "Besides, why did your _pet _audition here? Not Noah Loyal now, huh." He continued walking the hall towards the stage where the audition was to be continued.

A chuckle came from the other line and Allen instantly knew that Tyki was planning something to once again increase his already high popularity, if not to maintain it. "Call Lavi. He might be able to." Allen paused, "Speaking of which, did he call you? It was reported his sister ran away."

"_No, he didn't. Ran away, you say,_" The man replied.

"Yeah. He skipped shooting today and is still looking." Allen paused when he caught sight of a red head from his peripheral view. He blinked and turned his attention back to the phone, "Anyway, what's your pet look like? I'll see if it's possible."

"_A pretty red-head with blue eyes. You'll recognize her easily." _Then, the man smirked, Allen could _hear _it when he talked again. _"Off-limits, boy. Don't even think about her naked."_

And the bastard cut the call. Darn bastard. Who even wants to play with his plaything?

He entered the room and easily located her. She was sitting at the center of the stage in a straight line with the other participants. Tyki had been right; she was pretty. But something about her didn't seem right. She was a darned poker face and he can't help but think that she looked kind of familiar. And Allen wasn't one who screwed girls he had already categorized in the one-night-stands folder.

He sat on his designated seat and observed her further. She was wearing a blue skirt, a pink blouse and a white gladiator shoes with about three inches heels. She was staring directly at the head of this audition, Froi Tiedoll, who defeated Allen when it comes to altruism.

"Number 17, Tiara Bookman," The announcer said and Allen couldn't be more surprise.

Was she, possibly, the rabbit's currently missing sister? No shit, Sherlock.

* * *

Tyki found himself contemplating once again as he drove towards The Order. He had been thinking about what Allen had told about a certain rabbit's runaway sister.

It was no question that Lavi is overprotective of his sister and so no one had any way of telling what she looked like. And because of his overprotection, Lavi would not release a picture of her in the television even if that meant that they'll find her easily. He'll let the police roam the city in hopes of finding her. He wouldn't risk the paparazzi coming after his precious sister.

_Naïve,_ Tyki thought. No one can escape the paparazzi and with Lavi being one of the top talks right now among the celebrities, this issue would certainly get out. What with him skipping the shoot, the media was not going to let it slide easily with them knowing how much of a workaholic the rabbit is. His sister would have to come out of his protection eventually.

Speaking of his sister, there stood by the entrance a possible candidate. If her red-hair wasn't an indication enough, he doesn't know what will. He parked the car and exited the Jaguar, observing her lithe form. What Tyki noticed first when he leaned against the parking lot to pick up Tiara was that she was grinning. Grinning so widely, that it kind of crept him out. "Guess what, Tyki-san?" She said happily as she hopped in front of him. He raised a brow in inquisition when she twirled and sang, "I got in~"

All other thoughts about her identity were thrown at the back of his mind when she said that. She was going to be one of his other keys into a well-maintained popularity. More so if she really is Lavi's well-hidden and well-sheltered sister. The media will get so riled up.

He couldn't help but smirk and then, he stopped her dance by picking her up. She yelped in surprise when he placed her in his shoulder. He turned a bit to look at her before grinning again; she was going to be in for a nice celebration tonight. He'll make sure of that.

But before that, "Dinner then?"


End file.
